In particular when playing golf there are occasions when balls can no longer be found after being struck because they have landed away from the fairway in the uncut grass, in shrubbery, in a wooded area or elsewhere. Consequently, less experienced players in particular regularly lose balls and then require new ones, and so always have to ensure that they carry a sufficient number of balls with them on a round.